Like You
by Fyre79
Summary: Horohoro isn't happy with his life at home. All he wants to do is protect Pirika. So he makes the ultimate sacrifice. Oneshot songfic. AU. Horo's POV. Slight RenPirika. Character death.


**I finally got out of my writer's block by writing this fic! Basically this is a Brother/Sister relationship fanfic between Horohoro and Pirika. It's a bit AU, told in Horo's Point of View throughout the entire fic. Also there is a bit RenPirika in it. The song I used this time is "Like You" off of the new Evanescence CD, _The Open Door_. I really hope you enjoy it.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, any of its characters, or the song "Like You". They belong to their rightful owners...whoever they are.**

* * *

_**Like You**_

"Onii-chan?"

"Just stay quiet, Pirika."

I tried to calm my terrified sister down as we heard our parents fighting once more. We ran into the old attic, our safe place, and hid ourselves from the outside world. Though we were high up, we could still hear our parents' constant arguing from below and another priceless piece of pottery smash into fragments of nothingness. I hated it. I knew my little sister hated it as well.

I worry about her, though. Like all brothers, though it's not like I'm protecting her from the rampage teenage boys that swarm her; it's our own parents that raised us from birth. Though, I can't say those people down there are our real family. They've put us though Hell over and over again, making me stay up all night afraid of my death, or worse. I'd never want my sister to live in fear because of _them_. I'd always watch out for her and did everything for this girl: from the stupidest and most embarrassing things such as taking her to women's department stores to just being there when she has a nightmare. I'd kill myself if I let anyone touch her.

But she was never in the sense of fear I had. She was happy, carefree, and always an optimist. Even if we were hiding from our parents, like this moment right now, she'd always say: "We're okay. We'll be alright as long as we stick together." And smile. Her smile could light up an entire room. Pirika was already cheery at school. Her eyes bright and full of liveliness; not even a hint of fright or agony in them. I envied her for that.

Now she looked at me; her light blue bangs falling gracefully over her forehead. Her dark eyes showed concern now. "Onii-chan, will you always be there for me."

I nodded. "Of course." No matter how old we got, I would always be her Onii-chan. "No matter what." I held her closer to me, waiting for the storm downstairs to pass before it was safe once more.

_**Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you.**_

We shared a room, mainly so I can keep an eye on her without fearing she'd get caught up in one of our parent's quarrels. I slightly smiled, seeing her sleep so serenely. For once I wished to also have such peaceful dreams, but the thoughts wrestling in my mind forbid that. Over her bed, I glanced out the window to stare out into the late Tokyo sky. There was only one stare visible, but it was all I needed.

"Pirika, how can you remain so happy during these times?" I questioned, tucking some of her lose, sleek hair behind her ear. "How do you do that? I see you at school, talking to your friends, being so at peace with yourself. I wonder how I can be like that too." I sighed, slipping into my own bed.

_**Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.**_

_**I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.**_

"Hey Horo, over here!"

I couldn't keep up with time today, as we entered the school courtyard as always. Pirika waved good-bye, running off to her friends. I looked back to the voice who just called me, Yoh, my best friend. He and his girlfriend, Anna, were the only two who know about our "family" problems. And next to them stood my rival, Tao Ren. He finds me an annoying idiot, though really this guy is an arrogant jerk who should go back to China.

"So Boro's decided to show his face, eh?" Damn pointy headed exchange student who purposely mispronounced my name wrong. As we walked to first period, we exchanged death glares. I sat down in my usual sit, between that shark-head jerk and my lazy best friend.

"Mr. Usui, do you have last night's assignment?"

Damn it! I have to stop forgetting my homework. If my parent's didn't fight last night…I sighed. "No sir, I don't-"

"This is the fourth time this month, Mr. Usui!" The teacher cut me off. "If you keep slacking off like this you'll have to re-take the entire course over again!"

He walked past me and I sighed. I just couldn't tell anyone about home. My parent's would kill us for that, and I would not want Pirika to pay for my mistake. Why couldn't I keep her safe? I glanced at Yoh, who gave me another one of those worried looks. He was always begging us to come live with him and Anna, but I knew it was impossible. I couldn't let them get involved. I also noticed that Ren was giving me an unusual look…concern? I wonder if Yoh told him, or if he just knew on his own. Does he?

Lunch came, but I wasn't hungry. I think I surprised everyone because usually I'M the gluttonous one of the group. But right now, I was in a mild state of depression. I wanted to be alone; only with the wind to comfort me.

_Should we leave?_ I wondered. _Maybe it would be best if we just ran away from here. I'm almost old enough to get my own place and it's not like they'd miss us._ I looked up, seeing a group of girls I knew my sister were friends with. In the distance I saw Pirika walking to her next class with her best friend, Tamao. The light blue and pink hair girls looked towards my direction; her shy friend slightly blushing, looking away. My sister, however, gave me a wide grin and waved as they walked by. I smiled back, it was hard not to. But it faded as she did. "I'm getting you out of that Hell." I swore. "One day we'll be safe again."

_**Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
Humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.**_

I was forced to stay after school to clean the blackboards. It was boring, but moreover, time consuming. I wanted to get it over with so I can rush home. With luck I'd beat my parent's and Pirika wouldn't be alone. I hated it when she was. It made me get paranoid and maybe even scared. The door opened, though I didn't look up to see who it was. That was, until I heard that stupid Chinese accent voice.

"Give me that. I'll finish."

I glared at that stupid, pin-headed... "Why? So you can get me in more trouble?" I slammed the eraser down.

He sighed. "Your sister needs you. You should go."

I blinked. Was this the same Tao Ren I have known since the day he stepped his huge purple ego in this school? Or was this a trick. However, I could tell he face showed no humor in this situation. "You're…serious?" He nodded. "…why?"

His golden eye looked in the distance. Did they look…depressing? Maybe even showing his past hurt? I didn't really pay much attention, though. He turned back to look at me again. "Let's just say…I know how it feels." How does he know? Did Pirika…or Yoh…? "You should go?"

I nodded, grabbing my bag and headed out the door. I knew he'd want payback, but I didn't care right now. As I ran down the street towards home I saw something that caused my eyes to wide and my heart to stop. Two, maybe three police cars passed by; heading towards my house.

It was the first time I ever felt a sudden panic like this. I began to run the fastest I could. Maybe I just broke the school record for fastest sprint, but I didn't care at the time. The only thing I cared was if Pirika, my beloved sister, was alive. I swore on my life I'd protect her until the day I die. Finally, I made it. I stood in front of the one building I lived in for so long. Home.

_**I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.**_

I saw no sign of the police when I got there. Did I just pass them? It didn't matter right now. All that matters was getting my sister out of there. I grasped the door handle and went in. The first thing I heard was a terrible scream. I dashed upstairs, recognizing it to be my sister's voice. I heard a vicious snarl and a loud bang. Pirika screamed again.

"Daddy no!"

I ran faster. They were in the attic. Something bad just happened; I could feel it. I tripped down the flight of stairs, but got to my feet and ran the extra mile.

"NO DADDY!" I heard Pirika scream as I stood outside the door. I didn't hesitate to open it.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" My rage filled my voice, but I was too slow to react to the sudden massive amount of pain in the pit of my chest. I fell.

"NO! Onii-chan, no!"

And everything began to fade to black.

_**You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.**_

My eyes open, but it didn't feel…normal. I felt a bit lighter than usual and even cold. My head turned to a sobbing noise, seeing a light blue blur in the distance.

_Pirika!_ I sighed in relief; she was alive. Everything that had occurred was just registering in my mind. I then realized something. We were no longer at home, but a place far from it; a cemetery. Looking down, I saw my body, but it was…different. It then hit me, hard. I was a ghost.

I recalled the events that lead this. The little fragments left unsolved I could interoperate on my own. My father had took my mother and sister hostage in the attic. He shot my mother, killing her. He was going to kill my sister next, until I stepped in. Instead, he immediately killed me. The cops probably came and arrested him before he could even touch Pirika. I managed to save my sister's life in exchange for my own.

Looking back at her, I saw another figure move closer towards her. _Ren!?_ Yes, it was indeed the person I rival, or now rivaled with. I stared, bewildered as he stood beside my little sister.

"He's braver than I thought," he said.

My sister nodded, wiping the tear eyes from her eyes. They weren't her usual cheerful self; blank, almost lifeless. Did my death have such an impact on her?

"If I warned him faster I could have stopped it." I blinked at Ren's comment. "I should have run to him the moment you called me." I understood now.

Pirika looked at him directly in his eyes. "Ren, don't blame yourself for it. I-it couldn't be stopped." She hugged him. "And thank you…for doing so much for me. I have no idea how I can repay you."

"Don't worry about it."

I was in shock now. My sister was hugging my _rival!_ How was this possible!? But, the shock got even worse when I saw the Chinese jerk place his lips gentle on her sleek light blue hair. I was disgusted! But I knew it didn't matter now, I was dead. This was a scary thought, though.

"Come on, it's late," I heard Ren say.

Pirika shook her head. "Go on, I'll be there in a minute." Ren nodded, walking back to his limo. Stupid, pointy headed, shiny limo owner.

She looked back at my grave; her hair fell in front of her coal black eyes, resisting the urge to cry. I wish I could hug her again. Tell her everything was okay…but I couldn't.

_**I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.**_

"Onii-chan." My head turned to her as she said my name. Could she see me? "I-if you're there…I want you to know something. I love you, Onii-chan. I will always love you. And…thank you, for saving me. Don't worry. I'm safe now. Ren is helping me out, a lot. I know you don't like him, but I'm very happy with him. Although it may come as a shock, I hope you'll accept this. And know that no matter who I meet…you'll always be my Onii-chan."

She was smiling again, that same smile I saw so many times. I couldn't help but smile back, and as she walked off I spoke.

"Pirika, I'm relieved to see you alive. It makes me at peace seeing you okay…and with someone you care about. I can see you're in good hands now. I'm happy, Pirika…as long as you are. And remember…I'll always watch other you."

_**And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.**_

_**I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.**_

* * *

** Please Review if you liked it!**_**  
**_


End file.
